Crystal Canteen
order of a colour that doesn't spawn Non-spawning colour in Non-spawning in Empty Empty in in in (unofficial) ( ) in ( ) in in in in in in in Non-spawning colour candies in Non-spawning colour candies in in in in Non-spawning order in other level types | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story While making his new crystal candies, Mr. Yeti accidentally crystallised himself. Tiffi tests the power of the crystals against her own and breaks them to free Mr. Yeti. New things Many new things are introduced: *A new element, Crystal Candies is introduced in level 4596. **Crystal candies are required for candy orders in the same level. *Empty crystal candies (one-layered and two-layered) appear in level 4596. *Five-layered waffles appear inside three-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4597. *Level 4599 is the first level where jelly fish have a colour that doesn't spawn (specifically, yellow). The non-spawning colour jelly fish also appear in licorice locks. *Locked special candies appear inside crystal candies for the first time in level 4600. This also marks the first time when candies can be encased by two encasing blockers at the same time. **By extension, this is the first level with licorice locks in crystal candies. *Candy bombs appear inside crystal candies (one-layered and two-layered) for the first time in level 4603. *Conveyor belts can go through crystal candies (one-layered and two-layered) for the first time in level 4603. *Three-layered icing appears inside one-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4603. *Four-layered icing appears inside two-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4603. *Non-spawning colours appear inside crystal candies (one-layered and two-layered) for the first time in level 4608. *Popcorn appears inside one-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4608. *One-layered waffles appear inside one-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4608. *One-layered icing appear inside one-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4608, due to redesigning. *Liquorice swirls appear inside one-layered crystal candies for the first time in level 4608. *Candy bomb order is required in a mixed level where they don't spawn for the first time in level 4610. Levels Crystal Canteen is a very hard episode, mean = 5.33. It contains two hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode, Flan Falls. Gallery Map= Map EP308.jpg|Map layout |-| Levels= Level 4596 V1 Win 10.png|Level 4596 - |link=Level 4596 Level 4597 V1 Win 10 before.png|Level 4597 - - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 4597 Level 4597 V1 Win 10 after.png|Level 4597 - - (After candies settle)|link=Level 4597 Level 4598 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4598 - |link=Level 4598 Level 4599 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4599 - |link=Level 4599 Level 4600 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4600 - |link=Level 4690 Level 4601 V1 HTML5.png|Level 4601 - |link=Level 4691 Level 4602 V3 Win 10.png|Level 4602 - |link=Level 4692 Level 4603 V1 Win 10.png|Level 4603 - |link=Level 4693 Level 4604 V2 Win 10.png|Level 4604 - |link=Level 4694 Level 4605 V2 Win 10.png|Level 4605 - |link=Level 4695 Level 4606 V2 Win 10.png|Level 4606 - |link=Level 4696 Level 4607 V1 HTML5.png|Level 4607 - |link=Level 4697 Level 4608 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4608 - |link=Level 4698 Level 4609 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4609 - |link=Level 4699 Level 4100 V2 HTML5.png|Level 4610 - |link=Level 4700 Trivia *This episode contains the milestone level 4600. *This is the 22nd HTML5-exclusive episode to use two words which have never been used before. *This episode is heavily based on crystals. The name, champion title and new element all contain the word "crystal" (the new element also appears in the episode's background). **The new element is subsequently referenced in the episode's title; Crystal Candies are introduced in Crystal Canteen. *This is the 28th HTML5-exclusive episode in which the episode name is not related to food or drink in any way. *This episode has the most new elements and element combinations since Waffle Ward. Category:Episodes released in 2019 Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Cooking-themed episodes